five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 122 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Victory?
Short Summary Long Summary Makarov and Marco gaze in horror at Yhwach, with the former thinking that the Acts of Chaos were supposed to stick to their own worlds. With a sinking heart, the Wizard thinks they should’ve known the Coalition would bring out the big guns after suffering so many defeats, but he never imagined they would go this far. Marco remembers how strong Zeref was at Clover Town when he feels a casual burst of Yhwach’s power, wondering if they can actually win even if working together. Yhwach summons his Reishi sword, and orders Tempester outside so he can handle the two personally. He claims that he’s been so bored and can no longer stand on the sidelines, especially after his ‘children’ Meninas, Giselle, Jerome, and NaNaNa have given their lives for the cause. Yhwach gestures to his nonexistent heart, claiming their souls are now a part of him. Tempester nods at his superior and walks past Marco and Makarov, both knowing they can’t stop the Demon without Yhwach’s intervention. Marco asks if they can beat the Act, and all Makarov can think of is Fairy Law. He asks Marco to hold Yhwach off until he can cast, knowing it’ll weaken him. When Marco questions the choice of words, Makarov admits Yhwach is too powerful to beat with Fairy Law, knowing it’ll take all his life force just to weaken the Act. Marco yells at that, saying he won’t let another father figure kill himself like that. Makarov asks what else they can do, knowing it’s their only chance of beating Yhwach. The Quincy King speaks up, claiming that while he admires Makarov’s willingness to die gloriously, he’s sure he doesn’t want to die for nothing. When Makarov angrily says dying for his children isn’t nothing, Yhwach states they forgot about his Schrift. Marco briefly wonders why Yhwach would actively encourage Makarov not to use Fairy Law. The Act proclaims that he has the A, the Almighty, which grants him Omni-precognition. Since he knows what happens in the future, and can modify into something beneficial, Yhwach could restore himself and create a future where Fairy Law never struck him. On top of that, Yhwach could simply restore his power with the souls and power of all the Quincy who’ve died so far. In short, Yhwach sees this as Makarov throwing his life away for nothing, preferring that the Wizard die gloriously at his hands. While Makarov is filled with despair, Marco hatefully thinks that Yhwach is more of a battle-maniac than Blackbeard. After Makarov curses, Marco lightly jokes that he’s never heard someone so ungrateful they weren’t going to die. The Fairy Tail Master dejectedly states he wanted to alleviate his children’s pain. As for not dying, Makarov points out who their opponent is. All the while, Yhwach waits patiently, seeing it as a courtesy from the ‘superior’ fighter. Marco tries to put on a brave face, wondering if even the phoenix will fall. The Pirate summons the blue Flames of Destruction, claiming there’s no point in giving up, vowing to leave his mark on the enemy. Makarov nods at that, saying they’ve come too far to stop now, and wanting to scar his enemy as much as possible before dying. Yhwach chuckles at this, while complimenting the resolve. He calls the summoning of strength one of a warrior’s finest qualities, and it’s up to the mightiest of them all to crush that strength and remind the two of their place. While Makarov mutters at the man’s constant talking, Marco uses his headset, knowing that Sabo needs to be informed. Sabo manages to remain calm while Marco gives the report, guessing no one said it would be easy. His Proxy also keeps his cool, asking what the Commander wants them to do. Sabo points out Marco is the one most at risk now, asking what ''he ''wants. Marco states that he and Makarov want to stay and fight, claiming they’ve come to far to be scared off by one guy. Nodding, Sabo tells Marco to hold of Yhwach as long as possible, also asking him to stay alive while the rest get to the Guild Hall as soon as possible. Marco chuckles that that’s a tall order, and promises Sabo to hold out before cutting the line. Speed Jiru asks what’s wrong, so Sabo sighs that the situation has gotten more difficult and he needs to contact Kakashi. Later, Sabo contacts Dragon and the rest of Intelligence through his personal Transponder Snail. Dragon asks what’s wrong, also informing his adopted son that Intelligence is monitoring the Magnolia situation. Sabo states their chance of victory has just gone down to 20%. Concerned at the unusual lack of confidence, Dragon asks what’s going on, prompting the Intelligence Commanders and Chitsujo to pause and listen in. Sabo informs them that after Makarov and Marco reached the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, they found that the leader of the Magnolia Coalition Unit is Yhwach. After a gasp of horror comes from everyone else, Dragon takes a deep breath to stay calm, also noticing Chitsujo close his eyes. The Revolutionary asks what Sabo chose to do, and the 2nd Division Commander tells Dragon that Marco and Makarov are holding the Act off until he and Kakashi can speed their way there to give backup. Sabo sighs at how bad the situation is, adding that Marco told him Yhwach has the Almighty again and is just as strong as when Ichigo fought him. After talking with Kakashi, he’s confident they can at least drive off Yhwach, especially with the Ninja’s Mangekyō Sharingan. Dragon nods and asks if they have no intention of retreating, adding that he won’t fault Sabo for changing his mind. Mavis looks in disbelief at Dragon for even suggesting it, knowing what’s at stake. Sabo resolutely states they won’t leave without a fight, claiming the 2nd and 3rd have sacrificed too much just to back down from one man. Dragon sighs and asks Sabo to be careful, calling bravado deplorable. Sabo repeats that he, Kakashi, Makarov, and Marco have made up their minds. Dragon sighs that he can accept it as long as they have a plan. He then promises that he’ll do all in his power to come up with a strategy to aid them, not liking the idea of them just charging Yhwach. Although, he does see the benefit of taking him out so early in the war, and tells Sabo to do what he must and come back alive. With a “Yes, Sir”, Sabo hangs up. Dragon sighs, and asks Chitsujo if Konton is hospitable towards guests. While Mavis yells that this isn’t the time or place for jokes, Chitsujo shocks everyone else by laughing. While Shikaku is curious at this, Beckman wonders if the good king finally cracked. Chitsujo calms down and says he honestly thought Dragon had no sense of humor, and thanks him for the laugh. Dragon asks if there’s still no regrets, and Chitsujo peacefully shakes his head at that. He states that he still would’ve made the bet if he had this knowledge back then. Mavis yells in protest at that, saying she’d have put her foot down. She pleads for him to forget his pride and tells Zeref he’ll hand her over, claiming herself to be far more expendable than him. Chitsujo shakes his head and tells Mavis she isn’t expendable. He adds that none of them are expendable, claiming everyone has a purpose to fulfill to keep the universe flowing. Kisuke argues that with that logic, Chitsujo isn’t expendable either. The good king shrugs that his purpose might be allowing his brother to vent on him while the Alliance ruins his plans. Beckman asks if he’s seriously resigned to captivity already. Chitsujo gives a mischievous grin, reminding them he never said that. When Dragon asks if he has a plan, Chitsujo calls it more of a gamble, admitting they’ll have to improvise without having the means to defeat Yhwach like Ichigo did. Chitsujo turns to Shikaku and asks if he can develop a strategy on defeating Yhwach with Sealing Ninjutsu. While Shikaku wonders if it’d even work, Chitsujo requests that he be humored. When Mavis asks what the Being of Order will do, Chitsujo states he won’t be gambling like at Clover Town. He explains that he’ll be bringing in seal masters, and some warriors he resurrected who are eager to see people in the 2nd and 3rd again. While the seal masters are the trump card, the other group will be the support needed to allow Kakashi and Sabo to get to the Guild Hall quickly. Chitsujo recalls saying he’d only use the resurrected as a contingency plan, not feeling the need to explain the time is now. After Beckman sarcastically calls that an understatement, Chitsujo prepares to leave and ready the reserve, adding that they’ll move in first. He orders the sealing team to work together to create a seal to either rid Yhwach of his powers or weaken them immensely. Kisuke points out the difficulty, calling the Almighty the most powerful thing he’d ever seen before meeting Chitsujo. Regardless, the good king is still willing to try, wanting to win the wager as much as everyone else, departing with a confident smile. Dragon smirks while mentally calling Chitsujo a capable leader for staying collected and confident when his freedom is on the line. He recalls how long he’d despised the nobility and royalty in his world, genuinely believing there’s none like Chitsujo. He notes how obvious it is that someone with thousands of years experience would be capable, complimenting the Watcher for being able to calm everyone down. Gin applauds Sasuke’s increase in power with the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, gleefully calling him a prodigy like himself and Tōshirō. Sasuke asks to be spared such praise, having gotten sick of being called a prodigy. Gin calls it a curse of ‘prodigies’ of being praised to the point of becoming complacent and arrogant, having seen so many get slaughtered by Hollows, claiming he only avoided it by being driven by a goal. Sasuke smirks at that, adding that he’s seen prodigies (himself included) get beaten by so-called failures. After the Ninja notes they both think all that matters is who’s standing, the Soul Reaper agrees and gives the command of “shoot ‘em dead, Shinsō”. Sasuke leans to the side to avoid it, with Gin surprised at how easy he made it look. After retracting his blade, Gin Flash Steps forward and swings his Shikai at Sasuke. The Uchiha easily blocks it with his own sword. Grinning, Gin notes that a Sharingan user is granted greater instincts because they know what their opponent is going to do by analyzing body movements. He adds that the Eternal Mangekyō takes that to the next level, granting greater instincts and fluid movement. He calls the young Alliance members interesting, comforted that they can stop the Coalition. With a feint, Sasuke prompts Gin to stab forward, leaving him wide open. The Ninja slashes the Soul Reaper in the side, drawing blood, and quickly grabs him to channel a Chidori Stream. Gritting his teeth, Gin pushes Sasuke away with a Hadō #1: Shō. Once Sasuke lands on his feet, Gin looks at his injury, observing that it’s been awhile since he fell for a feint. Sasuke promises to deliver as many slashes as needed to incapacitate and bring back Gin to Alliance HQ. Gin likes the enthusiasm, but reminds his opponent that a long fight means he’ll have more time to adjust and take the victory. Sasuke retorts that he’ll do the same, claiming there’s no doubt he’s stronger than Gin. The Soul Reaper pouts at that, adding that Sasuke might change his words when he sees his Bankai, but he repeats his advice for Sasuke to win the fight before Konton forces him to use Bankai. Sasuke frowns that he could end it instantly with a Genjutsu, frustrated that all Coalition officers have the knowledge to effectively fight a Sharingan user. He thinks to himself that he has three options. First is a Genjutsu, but that runs the possibility of Gin just breaking out with a burst of Spirit Energy. There’s Inferno Style, but that’d burn Gin to death. This leaves Susanōō, which Sasuke would have to dial back to leave Gin alive long enough for Orihime to heal him in custody. Gin sighs that it’s too late, grimly saying he warned Sasuke to figure out how to win quickly. Sasuke points out Gin didn’t make it easy, and the Soul Reaper sadly admits it, adding his opponent will wish he ended him sooner. With a sad smile, Gin unleashes his Bankai: Kamishini no Yari. Sasuke thinks that nothing has changed except a power increase. Gin points out Sasuke doesn’t know the power of the Bankai, and what he doesn’t know can hurt him. Gin thrusts his blade forward, and Sasuke barely leaps up in time to avoid the building-slicing attack, bifurcating several grunts along the way. Blueno frowns at Hinata lasting so long against him, thinking such a meek and frail looking girl shouldn’t be giving him trouble. With fierce hand-to-hand, neither gives an inch. Hinata notes the even match, thinking she can’t allow it to become a match of endurance, claiming there’s too many unknowns in such a battle. Blueno pulls his finger back, and Hinata realizes she has a feint opportunity. She throws her hand forward to make it look like she’s open. When Blueno sends a Finger Pistol, Hinata surprises him by ducking and nailing him in the stomach with a Palm Heel Strike. Blueno manages to defend himself with an Iron Body, but he still coughs blood and stumbles back. Calling it irritating, Blueno asks how his Iron Body can’t defend against ‘trash’. Hinata leaps back and flexes her numb hand, noting the assassin doesn’t know a thing about the Hyūga fighting style. Hiashi weakly nods at that, thinking that Gentle Fist targets an enemy internally. He smiles at his daughter for growing so much stronger, calling her eyes better than his own and Neji’s. Remembering a young Hinata wanting to be strong like him and kind like his wife, Hiashi notes he should’ve seen her potential from the beginning, calling such a statement incredibly wise for someone that age. He calls himself a fool for dismissing that, knowing this is what’s needed for a Clan Head that can reunite the Hyūga. He cheers for Hinata to win and show him the strength of her heart. Back at the fight, Hinata quickly follows up her earlier attack, and strikes Blueno’s nerve points with an Eight Trigrams Paralyzing Palm. The first Two Palms attack the right arm, the next Four Palms the left, and the final Eight Palms the other nerves. Hinata gives a smile of triumph, but Blueno surprises her by using Hospital Door. As he flexes his upper body, the agent explains that he turned his nerves into doors and opened them for first aid. He adds that he can close ‘doors’ to mend broken arms and torn tissue, claiming he originally planned on doing it after beating Hiashi and Lisanna. He admits to underestimating Hinata, and asks what she intends to do against an enemy who can heal themselves at will. Hiashi realizes that with such an ability, he would’ve lost regardless, but he’s curious if Hinata thinks she can beat that and how. Blueno resumes the duel with a Finger Pistol. As Hinata leaps back to avoid it, she admits that while terrifying and a little unfair, she refuses to run, and it’s as simple as just fighting until she finds a way to win. Blueno promises to beat the hope out of the ‘little girl’, wanting her to know the despair of those who challenge the World Government before he kills her. The agent then sends a Tempest Kick, so the Ninja protects herself with a Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms that disperses the attack. Blueno gets right in front of Hinata with a Shave, and tries to get her with a Finger Pistol. Hinata is able to parry by striking Blueno’s arm, and follows up with a Palm Heel Strike to the chest, blowing out a lung. Gasping, Blueno manages to repair the organ with a Hospital Door. Hinata gets some distance, surprised and impressed at how quick the healing factor is. Blueno gets close with a Shave, and comes at her with an Iron Body: Wheel. While Hinata leaps back, Blueno yells that she can’t run forever. Hinata is able to stop the momentum with an Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. Remaining emotionless, Blueno notes that trying to drag out the fight won’t work. With a backflip, Blueno fires a Tempest Kick: Charging Bull. After gathering Chakra in her feet, Hinata takes a massive leap to the side, with Blueno yelling that it’s all she can do to dodge him, claiming she can’t hope to win without fighting back. With that, Blueno opens an Air Door behind him and vanishes. Hinata gasps when she realizes she can’t track him, even with her Byakugan. Getting used to the feeling of being blind against an enemy, she notes how the Hyūga pride the Byakugan, with Hiashi calling the deprivation of that advantage close to stripping them bare. As Hiashi wonders what his daughter will do, Hinata frantically looks for an Air Door opening. Inside his pocket dimension, Blueno activates his Air Door Surprise, opening multiple doors that surround Hinata. Blueno quickly flies out one door, hits Hinata’s shoulder with a Flying Finger Pistol Sting, and vanishes into another. The process just keeps repeating, Hinata unable to do anything as she tries to figure out which door the assassin will come from. As Blueno keeps firing successful Stings, Hiashi yells in horror for his daughter. Hinata quickly realizes she needs to come up with something different. Blueno, emerging and striking Hinata in the other shoulder, asks if she understands now. He claims that this the representation of those who go against the World Government and the Coalition, calling it a never-ending cycle of pain and misery. He simply calls that the fate of all who go against the unstoppable union. Blueno asks the girl if she feels trapped and hopeless. Glaring, Hinata notes that if this was the past, she would’ve said yes and prayed for her team to save her. She notes that now she knows nothing in the world is truly unstoppable, even the Coalition. As he emerges from another Air Door, Blueno asks how she figures, and Hinata responds that anyone who works hard enough can break through any barriers. Frowning, Blueno fires another Sting, but Hinata surprises them all by using an Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation. Hiashi thinks of how proud he is now that she’s mastered it. While Blueno retreats into an Air Door, claiming spinning won’t get her out of this, Hinata retorts that it will and starts going through Hand Signs. Confused, Hiashi observes that those are Fire Ninjutsu Hand Signs, wondering what his daughter is planning. Hinata declares that she’ll just attack all the doors at once. Breathing fire, Hinata activates her Fire Style: Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation. Hiashi is in absolute shock, before calling the move brilliant for making the move far more destructive. He calls her a late bloomer and a prodigy comparable to Neji, wondering what would happen if they could fight today. Blueno gasps at the intense flames from inside his pocket dimension, and realizes that he has to escape. He opens an Air Door below him, escaping the flames, and sees Hinata right below him. He tries to fall at her with an Iron Body: Smash, thinking her defense can’t protect her. Hinata leaps away right when Blueno lands with enough force to create a crater. Blueno resumes the offense with Flying Finger Pistol Double Sting. Hinata grits her teeth when the attacks pierce her. Blueno vows that he won’t lose to someone so naïve and green, asking if she honestly believes she’ll make a difference. When Hinata asks what he means, Blueno states that naïve thoughts of camaraderie will only lead to ruin, believing people only truly respond to fear and control. He claims the Elder Stars understand this and that is why the World Government has lasted for centuries and the Coalition will for millennia. Hinata yells that he’s wrong, saying people will start pushing back and that will lead to more conflict. While they want to be safe, they also want to be free to live their own lives. Blueno scoffs at that, sure she wants everyone to have that opportunity, even hated enemies. Hinata admits that she doesn’t hate her enemies, only pities them for having to suffer with so much darkness in their hearts. Confused, Blueno sighs and asks how she’s considered a Ninja when she can’t harden her heart to fight the enemy. Hinata growls for the agent for assuming he knows what’s in her heart. Blueno just rolls his eyes at that, vowing not to lose to a coward. He resumes the duel with a Shave, and attacks with a Finger Pistol Yellow Lotus. As Hinata easily avoids it, Blueno yells that he’ll kill her and finish her father and friend. The agent asks if she’ll pity him to death for being willing to kill the enemies of justice. Hinata frantically realizes that she has to end the fight. She wonders how, what with Blueno constantly healing himself with his doors. She notes how simple yet effective the Door-Door Fruit is, comparing it to Luffy’s use of the Gum-Gum Fruit. She wonders how she can beat someone who can open and close anything. Hinata has a sudden realization, and notes that no matter what happens to the door, it can be attacked by destroying the foundation. Blueno stabs forward, so Hinata slaps the arm away, leaving the agent open. She summons Blue Chakra to her hands, and starts spinning with a Gentle Step, constantly striking Blueno in the stomach. When the Ninja pauses for the final strike, Blueno desperately uses an Iron Body: Strength. Hinata ends the fight with Twin Lion Fists, painfully enveloping Blueno’s entire midsection. Hands numb, Hinata declares it her victory, knowing Blueno can’t repair himself from that. Blueno’s emotionless façade gone, he wonders how she did it as he realizes he was fatally struck. Hinata simply states he can’t close and open doors if he has nothing to build his doors out of. Blueno vomits blood, noting she’s won, and gives one last parting shot by saying she’s just like him and the rest of his comrades. Blueno states that she killed him, destroying most of his internal organs. Hinata is shocked at that, and immediately starts to apologize. With a twisted smile, Blueno cuts her off, saying she’s a killer who shouldn’t regret her actions. Hinata starts to says she didn’t want this, but Blueno tells her not to deny it, calling her a Kunoichi destined to kill her enemies. Regardless of the purpose, Blueno claims she can’t deny who she is, saying she can’t claim the moral high ground when she can’t hide her urge for bloodshed. With that, Blueno finally dies. Hiashi is immensely worried, this being the first time someone called Hinata out on killing. He tries to call to her, but Hinata collapses to her knees, moaning in horror. Kalifa appears, in shock at her comrade’s state. She checks for a pulse, and is grief-stricken when she finds none. Kalifa gives a devastating kick to Hinata’s face, and darkly curses her while promising to make the Ninja suffer. Boo is in absolute shock that he and Don Sai are being completely dominated by the First Raikage, remembering that Chinjao had acknowledged his brother for surpassing him. The First Raikage tauntingly tells them to come at him, claiming they should still have some fight left. Don Sai curses his opponent, and tells his brother to rush him, thinking the Ninja can’t defend from both sides. Sai sends a Military Heel, while Boo attacks with a Military Elbow. Grinning, the Raikage easily catches both attacks, calling them fools while claiming they could do this all day. Referring to himself in the 3rd person, the Ninja slams the brothers together, claiming the Impact Fist does nothing to him. Panting, the brothers note that even after all this time, they still haven’t even scratched their opponent. Not willing to give up, Boo blackens his forearms with Haki, saying he’ll charge ahead and make an opening. When Boo runs at him, the Raikage grins, telling him to come at him. Boo throws a Military Elbow at his opponent’s head, but the Ninja quickly ducks under and gives Boo a massive uppercut in the form of a Rising Bomber. As Boo falls back, Sai leaps over him, his leg black with Haki. Sai drops his Drill Dragon Nail at the Ninja’s head, but the Raikage coats both arms in Lightning Chakra and blocks the attack. The First points out that he already said they can’t beat him, asking if they thought such a strategy would work on him, explaining that he’s dealt with so many upstarts trying to take what the Hidden Cloud worked to build. He gets to the point by saying he’s lost count of how many times he was outnumbered, grabs Sai by the ankle, and tosses him over his shoulder to slam the Pirate into the ground. With that, he yells if they can smell what the First Raikage is cooking. Boo quickly leaps at the First Raikage with a Double Military Elbow, almost catching the Ninja off guard. The First vanishes in a streak of light blue, and reappears feet away. The Raikage admits how close that was, saying Boo got up faster than he thought he would. Sai, also on his feet, remembers Chinjao knocking them down so many times, adding it’ll take more to beat them. Smiling, the First calls it impressive, but that won’t change his opinion of the Alliance. He states that he refuses to watch the village he worked so hard to protect ally themselves with someone who’ll make them weak in the long-run. Shocked, Sai asks if that’s what the Ninja really thinks. While Sai notes he doesn’t know what the intent is after the war, he sees Chitsujo as a man of honor who would never weaken an ally willingly. He calls an Alliance an equal partnership, promising that the Hidden Cloud won’t suffer from the Alliance, remembering that Darui had no objection and trusts Chitsujo. After Sai asks why the First can’t do the same, the Raikage states that he and his little brother made a solemn vow when they founded the Hidden Cloud to protect it from all threats who would bring it harm. He apologizes that he can’t in good conscience let the Alliance continue, grimly adding he’ll destroy it with his own two hands if he has to. Sai sighs at this, knowing the First is an honorable man, calling it a shame he came from a time where it was impossible to trust anyone but yourself and those who agree with him. The First notes Sai being educated on Shinobi history, but Sai says he can tell just by how the First is acting. Those who come from times of war are mostly incapable of trust. The First Raikage calls himself a product of past experiences, stating that it’s a simple fact today’s ally can become an enemy. He believes even the union of the Five Great Nations will eventually die and war will return, no matter how long the peace. When Sai asks if he thinks so little of his descendants, the First says he just knows how the world works and that peace will always erode when people find reasons to hate each other. He ends it by saying he will make sure the Alliance is destroyed for the sake of the Hidden Cloud, so it can stand on its own safe and strong. Sai sighs at them being enemies, but adds that today’s enemy can become a friend tomorrow. The First grins at that, admiring the courage and conviction, adding that he can always respect that. The Raikage surrounds himself in a light blue aura, much more refined than his descendant’s ‘ lightning armor’, almost like a layer of skin. He decides to recognize the brothers’ conviction by showing them the technique that made him feared. While Hashirama surpassed all the other first generation Kage, they all had abilities to set them apart and make them strong enough to unite so many groups of Shinobi into villages. He proclaims that this is his specialty, calling it the Cloak of the Storm, having coated himself in Storm Style Chakra that allows him to move at incomprehensible speeds, declaring that he was the fastest Shinobi of his time and the original A. He suddenly vanishes and reappears with a Lariat to Boo’s chest, painfully shattering his ribs. After yelling in concern, Sai angrily twirls his bladed-pole and swings at the Ninja’s head. The First easily catches it, sends electricity down the pole, and strikes Sai in the ribcage with a Heart Punch. With the two brothers knocked out, The First guesses he was just too strong for them. He honestly doesn’t want to kill them, noting that most otherworlders have a slim chance of influencing the Hidden Cloud. Having said that, he has his orders and wants to make the Cloud stronger by removing all possibility of outside influence, so he charges his fists with Storm Chakra. Before he can do so, the First is blinded. He realizes that it’s the Hidden Mist Jutsu, and calls the brothers lucky if the Bloody Mist decided to save them, guessing allies do have some benefit. He senses six other energies, not all Ninjas, and calls it sound that they’re keeping an eye on his movements. Hearing the movement of the others, the First states they won’t get far once he’s out of the mist. Chōjūrō and a fellow Mist Ninja come out with Sai and Boo, and the former orders the squad to all get as far away as possible. He shoots down a Whitebeard Pirate suggesting they try an ambush, reminding him the two Pirates are lucky to be alive. He notes the worsening situation, wondering if they can win at this rate. Yhwach holds his hand out, and beckons for them to come at him with everything they’ve got, saying he wishes to fight after giving them the chance to make peace with themselves. Marco transforms into his half-man half-phoenix form with his blue flames, and Makarov changes with his Giant form. The Pirate promises that Yhwach won’t be so confident, while Makarov promises to leave many scars regardless of the outcome. Yhwach creates several Heilig Pfeil around him, saying they’ll just be thanking whatever god they think exists for allowing them to breathe. Makarov yells for Marco to get behind him, right before Yhwach unleashes a massive volley of Licht Reigen. Makarov defends himself with a Maximum Defense Seal: Three Pillar Gods. Yhwach smirks as his Reishi arrows bounce off harmlessly, noting that it won’t be boring as he forms his Reishi sword. With a Hirenkyaku, Yhwach gets right in front of his opponents, and raises his sword. On Makarov’s word, Marco flies up and summons the Dark Blue Flames of Destruction, launching a Sacred Fire. Yhwach disperses the flames with a blast of Spiritual Pressure, revealing himself to be completely unharmed. Makarov cancels his Defense, and yells for Yhwach to get out of his guild as he throws a punch. Yhwach manages to block it with his sword, but he’s still pushed back. The Act grins at the choice of words, saying a fight like this should have a much wider battlefield. With an increase in Spiritual Pressure, Yhwach blasts the roof of the guildhall down, prompting Makarov to yell in comical horror. Yhwach grandly says that they now have the entirety of Magnolia as a battlefield, calling it much better. Makarov hilariously moans at his guild, prompting Marco to yell for him to focus. Furious, Makarov curses Yhwach, asking if he has any idea how long it takes to rebuild a guild hall, claiming two hours is a long time for Wizards. Marco just sweat-drops at the display. Shining brightly, Makarov’s body keeps growing, yelling that he’ll find a way to bring down Yhwach. The Quincy King taunts that he knew he would say that, calling it the power of his vision. With a Hirenkyaku, Yhwach gets above Makarov and raises his sword. Marco suddenly strikes the Reishi blade with a Flying Flame Knee, allowing Makarov to try to throw a punch at the Act. Yhwach summons and launches a Heilig Pfeil with a flick of his wrist to preempt that, forcing the Wizard to painfully catch it with his own hand. Yhwach then forces Marco away from him, but the Pirate instantly flies back and tries to strike with his talons. As Yhwach easily blocks the kicks with his sword, he calls Marco strong for a human, but adds that Blackbeard is much stronger. Seeing red, Marco shoots a point-blank Sacred Fire. Yhwach states they should know that won’t work, and he’s predictably unharmed. He then pierces Marco in the stomach with a Heilig Pfeil before anyone else can react. Hearing Makarov yelling, Yhwach turns and sees several beams of light being shot at him. Holding out his free hand, Yhwach summons a wall with Quincy crosses, blocking the light beams. The Act admits how much fun he as when he fights against worthy opponents, and calls it just as fun to dominate inferiors. Marco tears the Heilig Pfeil out of his stomach and closes the open wound with his Blue Flames of Resurrection. Yelling not to be counted out, Marco gathers Blue Flames of Destruction. Yhwach tells them to keep trying to impress him, readying his sword for the Pirate. Makarov immediately stops the Act with two giant hands of light coming at him, trying to crush him. Yhwach stops it with his Spiritual Pressure barrier, musing that the old man is as persistent as Yamamoto. Makarov charges, light around his fist, yells that it comes from his guild, and sends a haymaker. Yhwach successfully blocks with his sword, but he’s surprised to see the blade crack and shatter. Makarov smirks at that, prompting Yhwach to claim a Quincy has plenty of weapons. On Makarov’s command after he leaps back, Marco finishes charging the attack and tosses a Samsara Fire at Yhwach. It explodes before Yhwach can react. As Makarov and Marco wonder what to do next, Yhwach clears the smoke with a blast of Spiritual Pressure. He reveals that he surrounded himself with Blut Vene Anhaben, admitting the attack would’ve singed his clothes. He smugly says that and breaking his sword are the most the two can handle. He states that he’s the strongest Act of Chaos, claiming mere mortals have no chance. Giant arrows appear over them, with Marco and Makarov looking on in terror. Yhwach launches a Sankt Bogen at the two, trapping them in the exploding arrows impaling them. Luffy sense what’s happening, and yells in concern for Marco. Bazz-B realizes Luffy is distracted, and redirects his Burner Finger 1 from hitting the Act’s head. Natsu is distracted when he senses Makarov’s energy, and Lucci grins that he shouldn’t have taken his eyes off. He then uses his Ultimate Six Powers Technique: Six King Gun, yelling for Natsu to die. Omake: Ten Little Idiots Part 6: And Then There Were Four Everyone comes running to the crash, including the killer once they quickly remove the Zero costume. Watching, Ryuzaki007 grimly notes that they’re halfway done. Ultear notes no one is any closer to finding the killer, with Ryu adding that only Cinder is off the list. Impressed, Anko observes that the killer is good at covering their tracks. Ryu sees the lack of physical evidence, going off of deductive reasoning. The killer is someone who knows enough about chemistry to poison someone, smart enough to set traps, strong enough to beat a martial artist to death and toss a short man to his death. That description doesn’t narrow it down, Kimblee is a state alchemist, Hange’s a trained soldier, and Light and Lelouch are master planners and killers. Ryu states that all they can do is to wait and see who dies next, while also suggesting that Lelouch was honest about losing the Zero costume. It cuts back to the scene, with Cinder being the first there. Kimblee comes next and starts to ask what happened before seeing Edward’s dead body, saying he was sure he’d make it. After Cinder observes that the cause of death was a broken neck, Kimblee states they should gather up everyone left and make a new plan. Cinder is surprised at Kimblee of all people suggesting this, prompting the sociopath to snarl that he refuses to die at the hands of a cowardly assassin. Cinder scoffs that all they have to go on is that it’s someone who fits into Lelouch’s Zero outfit. She knows it isn’t her, and she doubts that it’s Lelouch, thinking he’s too thinly built to take down Edward. Light is possibly with his athletic involvement, but him getting Krillin and Edward is a stretch. She also thinks there’s no way Hange would kill Sasha, a comrade. Cinder trails off at that as her line of reasoning leaves only one suspect. She asks if Kimblee and Edward were enemies, so he asks what she’s trying to say. The False Maiden accuses Kimblee of being the killer. Exasperated, he denies it while admitting the night has made her rightfully paranoid. Cinder asks why she should trust him, arguing that Kimblee never gave anyone reason to. He lowly tells her not to run, reminding her that the best chance of survival is together. Cinder sprints away at that, saying he’s gathering them together to finish them. Kimblee mutters at that and runs after her, hoping to calm her down. Cinder keeps running, yelling that Kimblee is horrible at proving innocence, while he retorts that she’s horrible at surviving. Cinder argues that she increases her chances of survival by staying away from everyone. Before she gets her focus back, Cinder trips over a wire and falls face first into the wood chipper. As she screams, Kimblee gasps and runs over to try and pull her out, getting covered in blood. Cinder stops struggling, shocking Kimblee, who hesitantly asks if she’s all right. Light and Lelouch arrive, staring at the scene in shock, demanding to know what happened. Five little idiots, surrounded by gore One was tripped up, and then there were four. Appearing Characters Yhwach Makarov Dreyar Marco Tempester Sabo Speed Jiru Monkey D. Dragon Chitsujo Mavis Vermillion Shikaku Nara Benn Beckman Kisuke Urahara Gin Ichimaru Sasuke Uchiha Blueno Hinata Hyūga HIashi Hyūga Kalifa The First Raikage Don Sai Boo Chōjūrō Monkey D. Luffy Bazz-B Natsu Dragneel Rob Lucci Omake Ryuzaki007 Ultear Milkovich Anko Mitarashi Cinder Fall Solf J. Kimblee Lelouch Vi Britannia Light Yagami Hange Zöe Abilities Magic * Giant * Maximum Defense Seal: Three Pillar Gods Jutsu * Sharingan ** Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan * Chidori Stream * Gentle Fist ** Palm Heel Strike ** Eight Trigrams Paralyzing Palm ** Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms ** Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm ** Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation ** Twin Lion Fists * Fire Style: Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation * Byakugan * Cloak of the Storm Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Haki Quincy Powers * Reishi Sword * Heilig Pfeil * Licht Reigen * Hirenkyaku * Blut Vene Anhaben (German for "Wearing the Blood Vein") * Sankt Bogen (German for "Saint Bow") Devil Fruit * Door Door Fruit Six Powers * Finger Pistol ** Flying Finger Pistol Sting ** Flying Finger Pistol Double Sting ** Finger Pistol Yellow Lotus * Iron Body ** Wheel ** Smash ** Strength * Tempest Kick ** Charging Bull * Shave * Six King Gun Kido * Hadō #1: Shō Zanpakuto * Shinsō ** Kamishini no Yari (神殺鎗, God-Killing Spear) Techniques * Hospital Door * Air Door * Air Door Surprise * Military Heel * Military Elbow * Rising Bomber * Drill Dragon Nail * Double Military Elbow * Lariat * Sacred Fire * Flying Flame Knee * Samsara Fire Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 121 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Rivals Appear Next Chapter: Chapter 123 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Reunite Category:Magnolia Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign